Lords of Sin
The Lords of Sin are a group of nine individuals who each represent a different sin, there are countless people who represents the sins but no one is more notable than the Lords of Sin, that are 9 living beings who walked on the face of the Multi-Universe. They are mentioned in Galatians 5: 19-21. of the Holy Bible. Despite they're a group, they were born in different places, different universes, different timelines and command different factions. They serves as the main antagonists of all CIS Productions' stories as a whole, being the primary antagonists of all sagas and are directly responsible for all incidents in the stories. History The First Lord of Son was born 900 decillion years ago before the birth of Leohart the Prince of Hell. Not much is known about them, but it's stated that they're suppose to be considered the worst threats to all life, obviously, all of them were Anti-Christs with different purposes, be they demons, humans, fallen angels or devils. Information Each witch has two image colors that represent them; The Fallen's is black and lightly red, Leohart the Prince of Hell's are blue and gray, Ara Astaroth's are dark bloody red, Diabla the Qliphoth Tyrant's are dark purple, Darth Hades's are red and dark blue, Michael Langdon's are white and green, Moloch's are gold and black, and Aryana Westcott's are silver and purple. Despite that the Bible says that there are only 7 sins, in the history of the Multi-Universe there are numerous sins that represents other evil living beings. Sinners Original Sins *The Fallen - Pride Too much over-confidence, narcissism and self-overestimation *Leohart the Prince of Hell - Sloth Too much lazy, leaves his minions do his work *Moloch - Wrath Too much stress, easily gets infuriated with his minions *Diabla the Qliphoth Tyrant - Lust Too much sexual desires, creates rituals of orgy in her name *Darth Hades - Gluttony Devours souls of beings without control, hunger for power *Michael Langdon - Greed Desires everything under his control, shows no limits to his goals *Aryana Westcott - Acedia Depressive behavior, gets bored of everything and kills to find a reason to live, melancholy *Ara Astaroth - Vainglory Excessive belief in one's own abilities or attractiveness to others; vainglory may refer to a broader sense of egoism and pride. Vanity is the fear of appearing original: it is thus a lack of pride, but not necessarily a lack of originality * The Darkness - Envy Is jealous of all light and living being who possess life and light inside of their hearts, wishes to destroy everything that is not like it. Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:CIS Productions Category:Main Villains in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Characters in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Bigger Bads Category:Fictionalized versions of true events Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Main Villain Ensembles Category:Antichrists Category:Los Reina de Corazónes characters Category:Factions in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:The Dreaded Category:Scary Characters Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings - Magic Side Characters